Wasted Roses
Wasted Roses (http://episodeinteractive.com/s/5598728183873536), written by Genevieve Marshall,' '''is a Romance/Drama/Mystery/Tragedy story that was among the featured winners of the 2016 Valentine's Day contest on the ''Episode Interactive: Choose Your Story app. At this time, it is a completed story that can be found in the user stories "trending section" on the Episode Interactive app. It has over 600,000 reads and consists of 29 episodes + an epilogue with two endings. It was on hiatus while the author wrote and completed her other story, but was revamped and rebooted after two years of its publication in February of 2018. Genevieve is the author of the popular Romance/Fantasy series Dripping Mascara ''on Episode, which has over 5.5 million reads. For more information on this story and sneak peaks on future chapters, follow @drippingmascaraon Instagram, and @episode_DripMas on Twitter. Summary ''Rose, a returning small town doctor, is wasting in tragedy. Can the man whose roses she once wasted help her recover? Join Rose as she navigates remembrance, loss, and love in this small town with VERY big drama, and attempts to move past the roses she wasted just as she is blindsided by the fact that she herself is wasting in the face of unspeakable pain... Plot Returning as the only other primary care doctor in a 20 mile radius to a very small town from which she "escaped" 11 years prior, Roseanne "Rose" Brown feels both nostalgic and bitter. She finds herself unexpectedly nostalgic because she didn't realize how much she underappreciated the simple charm of the farm she grew up in, or how much she missed her dear Granddaddy's hugs after a long day. And yet, an agonizingly familiar bitterness suddenly eats at her when she discovers just how shockingly little some things have changed from the days she spent in her youth wasting "teardrops on her guitar"... Characters *'Roseanne "Rose" Brown' - The story's main protagonist. Rose grew up in a small town in Iowa and endured a rough childhood up until the end of her high school career, no thanks to her ex-best friend making it her personal mission to make Rose's life miserable. Though Rose has a tough, formal exterior, she once was an emotional teen girl who cared deeply for her crush, Drew, before forcing herself to let go and move on. Years of building up her medical career with notable schooling, Rose turned into a strong, independent woman who wasn't set on love. However, things start to get complicated when Rose sets up her medical practice in her hometown's only local hospital. Rose is now in touch with her former high school crush, and unfortunately, her ex-best friend as Rose's subordinate at the hospital. Rose's personality is generally polite, but she often has a "personal devil" on her shoulder to look down upon others with scorn, especially her ex-best friend. *'Edward "Grandpa Ed" Brown' - Ed is Rose's biological grandfather. He took care of Rose as if she was his own daughter, since Rose's mother died from giving birth to Rose. Rose looks up to him as a father figure and respects him for his many accomplishments, such as being a United States Vietnam War Veteran, traveling the world, living life to the fullest, and most of all, being a loyal and kind fatherly figure to Rose. Rose is devastated when she learns that Ed is ill at the end of Episode 1. *'Drew Hemmingway' - Rose's childhood friend and crush. Drew and Rose were originally just close friends in primary, middle, and high school, but Rose was always infatuated with him. She would watch him every afternoon as a kid across the fence as he tried to teach himself how to ride a tractor to prove his manhood. Drew actually kissed her as a child because she had fainted from surprise and he thought to wake her up with a kiss like in Sleeping Beauty, but that was as far as their romantic life went, until Rose came back and reunited with him. He is currently engaged to his high school sweetheart, Chrissie-Anne, who is Rose's ex-best friend. SPOILER: It is revealed that Drew is engaged to Chrissie-Anne only because of financial reasons, which also served as the cause of his mental health declining, but Rose is currently his doctor and friend as she helps him out. He truly believes that Chrissie-Anne is a wicked and manipulative person. *'Chrissie-Anne Greene' - Chrissie-Anne, unlike Rose, is not very accomplished and never went to college. She was Rose's ex-best friend and her arch nemesis from high school. Chrissie-Anne personally stole Drew away from her in high school because she knew how to push Rose to her breaking point. However, Rose resisted Chrissie-Anne's attempts to bring her down as best she could. Even though Chrissie-Anne "got the guy" in the end, she didn't get the success of a lucrative career like Rose did. Chrissie-Anne is generally a shallow person who even her fiancé, Drew, completely dislikes. *'Noemi Hernandez' - Rose's former medical school roommate and best friend. Noemi is engaged to a lawyer who is busy taking the Bar Exam. In hopes that Noemi and her fiancé might help Drew's situation, she asks Noemi for legal advice. Noemi is a kind person with a bubbly personality, but she advises Rose to be cautious and criticizes her for following her heart. *'Dr. Ouranos' - The chair of Rose's clinic. He is shown to be daft and medically inept, which perplexes Rose since he occupies a position of some importance. Rose learns he has some secrets to hide... *'Sheriff Vaughn' - Bloomfield, IA has a sheriff who seems superficially charming, but knows more than he lets on, and certainly isn't shy of making some threats if it is for the town's better peace. *'Jimmy Vaughn' - Rose's patient, at first, before he fires her as his doctor because she refuses to prescribe him controlled substances he doesn't need. He has an interest in taxidermy and is the primary business owner of Smokey Bones Bar and Grill, the town's local (and spooky) hangout spot. *'Becky '- The midwife who gave birth to Rose, and who assumes a motherly role in caring for her after Rose returns to Iowa. *'Miguel Ramos' - Noemi's fiance, who is a newly minted lawyer in Boston. He has a sarcastic, teasing personality and calls Rose "Elsa". He also has a strong dislike for those looking to milk him for legal advice. *'Andrew Hemmingway '- Drew's father, who struggled with his mood in his adult life as a farmer, but enjoyed a celebrated adolescence during his stead in high school. *'Nicole Hemmingway' - Drew's stepmother, who apparently abandoned Drew immediately after his father's sudden passing, and who Drew remembers as being generally unhappy during the course of her marriage to his father. She hailed from Chicago before marrying Andrew, a widower and single father, while she was in her early twenties. List of Episodes Season 1 (episodes 1 to 15) - "Homebound" Season 2 (episodes 16 to Epilogue) - "Hellbound" Gallery Category:Stories Category:User Stories Category:Unfinished Stories Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Genevieve Marshall